El verso del tequila y del vodka
by tennyo destiny
Summary: "Universo alterno" Ambas no sabían si decidirse a seguir los deseos del cuerpo. La ironía de que el placer debe ser moderado, hasta convertirse en una noche casual, tras tomar una copa. [Crack, Yuri] Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Junio "¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?".
1. Chapter 1

Hey!, aquí dejo un two-shot del reto, del foro Hazme el amor. Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Junio "¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?".

Aquí pueden entrar al foro y dejar su voto: forum/Hazme-el-amor/152341/

El tema era narrar, una historia referente al alcohol. Veremos que tal me salió, ustedes me dirán :) Se me ocurrió hacer la pareja crack, en lesbianas (cambiarles el sexo) y las razones, mmm ni yo misma sé, solo lo pensé XDDD.

**Nota de autor:**

Diálogos: "hola"

Pensamientos: "_hola"_ en cursiva

**Aviso: **Cambio de sexo a los personajes para adecuarlos a la trama (Genderswap), pareja Crack y toques de Yuri.

* * *

_"Hay versos que dicen expresar sensaciones. _

_Hablan mis emociones. No entiendo el significado._

_Ayer dijiste gracias por una copa._

_Fueron mensajes, mensajes, mensajes._

_Eran signos incomprensibles en dialecto muerto."_

_**Capítulo 1: Probando las aguas**_

Era la primera vez que Roku con sus orbes de un matiz exótico, rayando en el dorado, pensaba que usar el truco de la luz, podía endulzar el alcohol, al observar a esa hermosa muchacha de cabellera lóbrega, recargada en la barra del bar. Con los anuncios de las luces neón que brindaban un peculiar ambiente de la nostalgia y del desenfreno. El largo taburete donde se servían una y otra vez, las elaboradas bebidas a los clientes, que bien, podría ser asiduos al lugar o simplemente, personas que daban una visita ocasional. Las zonas de sombra en las mesas, con los segmentos de luz acomodados estratégicamente en el lugar, daban un ápice de un inherente misterio.

Hachi tomo el cigarro que estaba a punto de consumirse y lo oprimo hasta apagarlo, en la superficie del cenicero, hasta quedar solamente una ligera limadura. Tomo del interior de su bolso, un encendedor de condición elegante, finamente decorado con unas figuras de relieve alzadas en la superficie. Se escuchó de fondo un chasquido, parecido a un sonido metálico para encender un nuevo pitido. La luminiscencia rápida que se acarreó en la zona de su asiento, dio paso a una metáfora escondida, que fue rápidamente apagada, cuando las luces retrocedieron en segundos y luego dieron paso a las sombras de nuevo.

Ella inhalaba al aire, con el viciado aroma de la nicotina con sus profundos pulmones, para después exhalar la humareda, sin importarle que pudieran opinar de su persona. Exclusivamente esta noche, quería olvidar todo y tal vez encaminarse a una aventura de una noche casual. ¿Qué más daba?, no sabía exactamente porque en cuestiones del amor, era un todo un desastre. Sus relaciones nunca iban bien y siempre terminaban por romperle el corazón. Estaba muy cansaba de buscar, ser paciente y dar todo de sí misma, pero esperaba que hoy fuera diferente.

La incauta de peculiaridad exótica, que la observaba momentos atrás, se acercó hasta a ella, en un aire delicado. Viéndose como las hebras de su tonalidad verduzca caían por su sensual espalda, en contraste con el oscuro cabello de Hachi, que todavía se encontraba fumando. En cuanto vio que la muchacha se sentó a su lado en la silla anexa a su lado derecho, ella lanzo un largo suspiro. Roku volteo al ver al barman, alzando su copa, pidiéndole otra en silencio.

La recién llegada al girar su cabeza y darle un vistazo, a la fumadora; se hizo la suposición de que ella no quería estar aquí o podría ser, que se hallaba dolida por alguna razón, al prestar atención a la tez de su anguloso rostro. La pelinegra llevo de nuevo el pitido a sus labios maquillados con un labial rojizo, relamiéndose lentamente, logrando que estos se vieran sumamente deleitables, para Roku. Ambas sentían como la música bohemia penetraba en sus oídos. Las melodías creaban un ritmo, que crispaba los nervios y las hormonas, con la latente necesidad en sus interiores, las venas llenas de alcohol y las ganas de contonearse hasta que el cuerpo aguantara.

En ese momento, el camarero interrumpió la fila de pensamientos de ambas, para servirle la copa a la muchacha que se lo pidió minutos antes y luego ella, bebió lentamente de su vodka de uva. Su mirada ambarina, se fijó en el vaso de tequila de la joven a su lado, mientras esta todavía seguía concentrada en sus pensamientos, por lo que, decidió hablarle un poco. Roku golpeo un poco el cristal del recipiente, atinando a mirarla fijamente, notando que ella parecía más joven, le calculaba como unos veinticinco o veintiséis. Hachi se sonrojo levemente, al ver que la mujer que se había acomodado a su lado, trazaba una ojeada de arriba y abajo de su cuerpo.

La joven con el corazón adolorido, nunca se había hecho participe de alguna falacia, no se había visto en la necesidad, era de esas personas demasiado francas para poder mentir; porque la mentira la consideraba solo para las débiles de capacidad, pero ahora quiso fingir un poco. Le dio otra calada al pitillo, inundando sus pulmones con la viciada nicotina, esta vez jalando casi a tope para que la terminara de atontar, torciendo la boca en el proceso. Ella sabía que vestía provocadora ese día, con un vestido azul oscuro. Escotado en la parte de enfrente, con un delicado bordado, y en sus piernas, un par de tacones de aguja de color plateado. Los bucles graciosos que corrían por toda su cabeza, de modo salvaje y desordenado, en anexo con un broche decorado con unas piedras diminutas fijado a un lado de su oreja.

La voz susurrante de la otra mujer, la hizo reaccionar, hablándole con curiosidad, "¿Vienes seguido por aquí?". Hachi rió, con un sonido liberador, aunque algo sarcástico también se entrevió. Cual gato mimoso, se volteó de lleno hacia su interlocutora, recargando su barbilla en el dorso de su mano libre de cigarro. Los hilos sedosos, de género alborotado caían sobre su faz, enmarcando su cara, donde una sonrisa y un par de ojos que centellaban hacia Roku, contestándole, "Solo vengo de paso".

Roku tomó esa contestación en positivo, como una secreta invitación a que le siguiera coqueteando a ella, así que, prosiguió de manera pausada, a colocar su mano sobre ese antebrazo que la llamaba inconscientemente. Tomando la iniciativa de acariciarle con la yema de sus dedos, esa piel que le parecía tan tersa. Y le dijo con voz calma, "No te ves muy feliz de estar aquí". La otra mujer sintió como se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca, así que, entrelazo sus dedos unos segundos, y apago de nuevo el cigarro, que estaba a punto ya de terminar. Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo en la penumbra del lugar, denotando el bonito rostro a su lado. Se detuvo unos segundos para apreciar a esa nueva invitada de juergas, decidiendo hacer algo atrevido para corresponder, el roce sensual de la otra muchacha le daba a su brazo. Su piel blanca en contraste con la apiñonada de Roku, daba un soplo erótico.

Y le musito de igual forma sensual y sin rodeos, "Por ahora, no me gustaría hablar de mis problemas, pero ¿quieres venir a mi casa?". Hachi estaba segura, que aquella proposición, sería aceptada rápidamente por la otra joven. Esta noche, ella quería disfrutar, darse un arrebato de pasión y sacar ese espíritu desenfrenado con un toque de desesperación, tan propio de su ser interior, como se dan entre dos personas desconocidas. Los labios de Roku se agrandaron, como una ciruela madura, pero luego le guiño un ojo a la dama a su lado, indicándole con igual vocablo calmoso, "No te preocupes, acepto tu propuesta".

Hachi se vio tentada por las largas piernas descubiertas de la otra joven, que solo portaba una falda bastante entallada y corta, que cincelaba las curvas de su voluptuoso cuerpo, con una blusa de gama verde, que combinaba discretamente con el color inusual de su pelo, e igualmente usaba un par de tacones. Chasqueando su lengua, no perdió tiempo en posar su mano en la rodilla de la otra, con suavidad. Con una galanura, que no se veía venir. Los redondeados dedos de la mano de Hachi se acentuaban de lado con la extremidad delgada de las uñas de Roku, aferrándose a su piel. La ambarina detuvo el aliento, y clavo su vista en la expresión de la atrevida muchacha, en una especie de certeza ansiosa. Y de pronto, ambas rieron en complicidad absoluta. La joven de la falda corta, tomó de la nuca a la otra, besándole de forma apremiante.

Y se olvidaron de todo, de las reglas, de los límites, de las diferencias, incluso de los principios. Se dejaban arrastrar por las palabrerías antes dichas, por las pieles y manos que se acariciaban con ternura, como si amaran metafóricamente. A veces, ellas intentaban aferrarse a circunstancias como estas, intentando sostenerse en su inestable mundo, sin tener idea de si dejarse llevar por la locura pasional o mejor hundirse en relaciones estables. Indistintamente, ¿que importaba si no hacían lo correcto?, ¿qué razones había para saber si era adecuado?, al diablo con la criticada moralidad de la sociedad.

Las dos jóvenes, especularon cada una en sus propios sentimientos, que se dejarían llevar como si se quisieran aunque brevemente, clavando algún sostén en las invitaciones que solamente las hacían caer en banales tentaciones, medio intentando no borrar de sus memorias esos placenteros momentos, no dejándolos volar porque no querían encontrarse, con el valor que las perseguía de enfrentarse a su realidad en el amor.

Entre los besos, se acicalaban las heridas, sus ojos reflejaban la necesidad de sus espíritus atrapados y muy en el fondo, sus corazones palpitaban todavía con la necesidad cuando tenían a una nueva persona a su lado. No querían ya ser perfectas, ya no cumplir caprichosos de todos los demás, solo anhelaban que por azares del destino, las dos cayeran en una espiral de sentimientos encontrados e incitación al amor verdadero.

* * *

_**¿Me regalas un review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el 2 capitulo. Disfruten!. Esto es un Lemon, bueno el intento de uno xD.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Palabras en las sombras**_

Estaban ambas en el departamento de Hachi, cumpliendo lo que antes habían predicho. Roku, marcaba un camino serpenteante con sus dedos, en el cuerpo de la otra joven, que se reducía a estar en un coro de expresiones de placer. Los labios de ambas se unieron, bajo la oblicua luz de las cortinas de la habitación. Bajo esta, ambas brillaron en el tacto de las tersas pieles, una contra la otra, en un movimiento sensual y voraz, como si estuvieran degustando un manjar exquisito y delicado.

Se dedicaban a pasarse las manos de aquí para allá, bosquejando imaginariamente las curvas que les resultaban tremendamente intrigantes, para explorarse hasta el hartazgo solo por esta noche, ya el día de mañana, quien sabe que sucedería. Podría ser, que siguieran viéndose por un par de días más o sencillamente, se quedaría en un lindo recuerdo fugaz. Aun así, ambas querían memorizarse la piel de la otra, usar técnicas efectivas para darse mayor placer y soñar, con promesas de amor platónico, que aún no se efectuaban.

Empezaban a sentir la humedad característica entre las piernas, y los labios hinchados luego de tanta roce tras los besos, distinguiéndose uno que otro sonrojo en ellas, como un suspiro de las dulces amapolas. La joven de cabellera verduzca tomo del mentón suavemente a Hachi, para acercarla a sus labios y besarla de nuevo, degustando un sabor en su paladar, parecido a un pastelillo de frutillas. Esta vez, de forma más exigente y brusca, queriendo disfrutar más del momento aunque solo fuera esporádico.

Hachi en medio de su espejismo pasional, sujeto del cabello a la de orbes ambarina, mientras la besaba en un arranque de pasión de igual modo, haciendo que la otra joven echara la cabeza hacia atrás, junto a un sutil quejido de calambre y de placer, escapándose de sus gruesos labios, que a comparación de Roku, eran delgados. La pelinegra, exploraba toda la entrada de la boca de ella, con un sabor inusual a té de frutas cítricas, introduciendo su lengua poco a poco, a la vez que bajaba su mano libre por toda la espalda descubierta de la otra, hasta rozar su redondeado trasero.

Le levanto la falda poco a poco, en conjunto con la blusa, centímetro a centímetro, para descubrir como llevaba un pequeño conjunto de bragas y brasier de color morado, pero casi transparentes. Así como, cuando Roku llevó una de sus manos, hasta al cierre del vestido azul de la pelinegra, bajándolo con parsimonia, resultando casi tortuoso, distinguiéndose la suave curvatura de la espalda de ella. Una piel apacible, joven y exquisita, enfundada también en un conjunto delicado de matiz grisáceo. Los dedos de ambas, zigzagueaban por sus cuerpos semidesnudos, deslizándose por las sinuosas caderas, acariciándose en los muslos provocándose cosquilleos en sus partes bajas, con una lentitud afable y la epidermis cargándose de miles de sensaciones, bajo detalles imperceptibles.

Roku llevo sus manos hasta los pechos de la pelinegra, para apretarlos y masajearlos con delicadeza, aprovechando para pellizcar los pezones que se revelaban erectos bajo la tela. Sin avisarle a ella, la muchacha de orbes oscuras, desvió una de sus manos camino abajo hacia el otro cuerpo, explorando el torso femenino, pasando el vientre, acariciando por encima el ombligo, y prontamente mimando los huesos de esa cadera, hasta posarse en aquella entrepierna. Roku separo sus piernas, para permitirle el paso y en un santiamén, los movimientos espontáneos y automáticos de los cuerpos en sincronía. Los dedos de Hachi se perdieron en el escurrido espacio del sexo de su amante, cubierto por las pantaletas.

La ambarina, seguía deslizando sus manos con un ritmo que se enjuiciaba como improvisado en los senos de Hachi, pero realmente la forma en que sus yemas se movían con lisura sobre la superficie de la tela, era algo que ya tenía bien aprendido y dominado con destreza, causando los suaves suspiros de la joven, al igual que los suyos por el placer que estaban dando en la entrepierna. Suspiros que se escapan de ambas, en sus bocas entreabiertas, que fueron reconciliándose en gemidos, cuando volvieron a besarse con insistencia, ferocidad y bastante atrevimiento, envolviéndose sus cuerpos en aquella inspiradora privacidad, con sus cuerpos sonrojados y tenuemente sudorosos.

Enseguida las prendas ya sobraban, por lo que, terminaron por quitárselas y arrojarlas en cualquier lugar del cuarto, como si fuera una batalla campal. Hachi agarro la mano de Roku, para jalarla hacia la cama, haciéndole una indicación con el rostro, para que se recostara. La expresión de ambas era puro deleite, cuando la pelinegra se colocó encima de la otra, empezando a contonearse dócilmente, rozándose sus zonas íntimas. El frotamiento entre ambos labios vaginales con sus botones de placer, las mando a un camino curvilíneo de gustos prohibidos.

Se enredaban en la cama, entre las sábanas y las almohadas, restregándose como posesas, buscando ambas su éxtasis. Apreciando como los senos de ambas, se apretujaban en los balanceos. En cómo el calor se conseguía burbujear en los vientres de ambas, distrayéndolas para que se besaran una y otra vez, erizándoles la piel. Sentían que todo estaba tan caliente, desde el centro de sus cuerpos, la cabeza, hasta los pies. Demasiadas sensaciones las abrumaban, y eso les encantaba.

Las expresiones afiebradas de ambas, al respingo de acelerar los movimientos, al punto de sentir que explotarían cada poro de sus cuerpos. Hachi le beso la garganta a la ambarina, al mismo tiempo que esta, le masajeaba el trasero. Y de pronto, la pelinegra se paralizo, casi gritando de placer, cerrando los ojos demasiado fuerte. La otra joven, se mordió el labio inferior, abrigando un escalofrió generalizado, con las burbujas del deseo saliéndose de ella misma, y sus piernas volviéndose de gelatina, pero el centro de su cuerpo se endurecía. Porque era demasiado bueno tener un orgasmo, ciertamente lo era.

A decir verdad, volvían a recalcar instintivamente que no les interesaba lo que el mundo pensara de ellas, si ambas se dispusieron actuar diferente de ahora en adelante en sus relaciones personales. Lo malo de ello, es que estaban perdidas en sus propios mundos, pero tampoco deseaban perder el rumbo al ver tanta traición a su alrededor. Solo buscaban un poco de paz, para sus corazones.

Cuando realmente, decidieron que continuarían con el juego sensual, en sus mentes exacerbadamente sensitivas y con sus pieles respondiendo todavía positivamente a todos los estímulos. Ante ello, se preguntaron las dos, ¿por qué seguían quebrándose la cabeza pensando en todo?, por lo que, dejaron todo en manos del aventurado destino.

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review?**


End file.
